elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sam Guevenne
is a Breton. Interactions Sam appears in the tavern of the town closest to the Dragonborn upon reaching level 14, where he challenges the Dragonborn to a drinking competition. (The best location to find him is in The Bannered Mare in Whiterun, sitting on a stool in front of the bar.) Accept his challenge and he offers a staff as a reward. By taking three drinks of his special ale, The Dragonborn blacks out and ends up in Markarth at the Temple of Dibella. After cleaning up the mess made the night before and apologizing for causing a scene, the Dragonborn may ask the priestess, Senna, for clues about Sam's location. Eventually she will direct them to Rorikstead. Towards end of the quest you are taken through a portal to talk with Sanguine. After you leave this place do not re-enter because upon entering a second time you cannot leave. He reveals himself to be Sanguine, and at the end of the quest he gives the Dragonborn the Sanguine Rose -- the staff that he originally promised during the drinking contest. Although the Prince of sin, debauchery and darker acts, Sam (Sanguine) does not come off as totally evil, as expected. In fact, he can be considered one of the more laid back Daedric Princes, if not, partly friendly. When talking to Sam at the Misty Grove, he responds with no hostility or prejudice in his voice, refers to himself as "Uncle Sanguine" and ends with "My pleasure." Quests *A Night to Remember Trivia *It was the developer's intention for his name to sound like Sanguine, when spoken quickly. Guevenne, however, has two additional vowel sounds. *He will summon a Dremora Lord when attacked. *Sam will rarely appear to wear a hood when you encounter him. Reasons for this is unknown. Bugs * There is sometimes a glitch where the Dragonborn doesn't black out after Sam says "You don't look so good". It seems that this is caused by the death of Ysolda, a Nord in Whiterun. This has also happened for some unknown reason even if Ysolda is alive and you still don't black out. *If you are a werewolf and you attack Sam, sometimes he will lie face down on the ground, sliding across the floor, unable to cast spells at you. *If on the second part of the drinking, you tell Sam you've had enough, he will tell you that it's okay, but if you go away, he will follow you, make you enter a 'chat', and he will say 'And how about you?' * You're not meant to be able to leave after entering Misty Grove for the second time. Though if you write "tcl" in the console and go underground you can see a door, just enter it and leave. (Fixed in Patch 1.4) *Once activated, the portal to the Misty Grove extends to the area with the chests under the stairs in the fort; rendering them inaccessible/difficultly accessible. * Sam may not appear in any tavern located throughout Skyrim after reaching level 14. The reason for this is unknown (Most of the times, players are not looking hard enough in all''' '''the towns, It is highly rare for Sam not to spawn in any tavern.) Appearances * ru:Сэм Гевен de:Sam_Guevenne Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Bretons Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters